


and I have never seen an always

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections from the most important royal position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I have never seen an always

**Author's Note:**

> Undyne and Papyrus neutral end.

It’s not that Papyrus doesn’t know.

It’s not that he doesn’t realize that the most important royal position is a ploy to get him out of the way. He’s reflected on how she assigned it to him nearly the moment when he started mentioning that maybe he wouldn’t like to kill all the humans, or even that one human who came to the underground and killed a lot of people.

That’s okay. He has the empress’ ear! Or - actually, both her ears are still attached to her body, because that would be gross otherwise. And what would he even do with an ear? Ugh.

So he doesn’t have Undyne’s ear, but he likes to think she’d listen to him if he had something really important to say. After all, he’s in the very most important royal position, and more than that, he’s her friend. He’s just looking out for her when he says that maybe this war on humanity thing isn’t as great as she’s making it out to be.

Monsters are different, he knows. Even two monsters of the same type, like him and Sans, are unlike each other in personality. They’re both amazing people, of course, but they’re not the same.

Undyne tends to see humans as a faceless mass to be exterminated, with the sole exception of the human who fell down. Papyrus doesn’t know if that’s quite right, and maybe they’re more like monsters that way. Every monster has their own smile, their own hopes and dreams. Undyne used to be all about people’s hopes and dreams. Now she’s just focused on one dream in particular.

Papyrus seems to be the only person who says that the war on humanity isn’t such a great idea, or else the only person who can say it loudly and get away with it. When he talks about it, people tend to give him a look that’s something between pity and fear.

He understands the pity, as undeserved as it is, but why the fear? There’s nothing to worry about in the underground. Undyne would never ever hurt somebody just for having an opinion. After all, being empress couldn’t possibly have changed her that much!

It’s not that he doesn’t know that she’s changed a little. He just has faith that she’s still the hero who made time to train him, who laughed with him when their cooking went wrong, who believed in every monster in the underground.

He has faith in every monster, and in Undyne most of all. Even if that human were to return to the underground, and Undyne were to try to kill them, he’s sure that if he were to ask her nicely enough she’d reconsider the immediate murder thing. Maybe. Possibly.

It’s not that he doesn’t know his human friend did terrible things. He just doesn’t think that’s reason enough to kill them.

It’s not that he doesn’t know humans are the cause of the monsters being trapped here and suffering like they are. He just doesn’t think that’s reason enough to go to war with them.

That’s all.


End file.
